


Пробуждение

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Гаррус просыпается после первой ночи, проведенной с Шепардом





	Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496350) by [Smehur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smehur/pseuds/Smehur). 



Когда Гаррус только начинает просыпаться, чувствуя под рукой и щекой что-то мягкое, ему даже в голову не приходит, что это голый живот его капитана. Но, проморгавшись, он начинает вспоминать. Первой подсказкой становятся волосы. Когда Гаррус зевает, они щекочут его лицевые пластины, и он вспоминает, что у Шепарда эти штуки повсюду. Он открывает глаза и лениво разглядывает бледное человеческое тело. К нему возвращаются все новые и новые воспоминания, пробуждая в глубине души какое-то незнакомое сильное чувство. Гаррус перекладывает голову чуть выше, пока не начинает улавливать здоровым ухом странный ускоряющийся отсчет: та-дам, та-дам, та-дам, и чем быстрее становится этот ритм, чем выше поднимается грудная клетка с каждым вдохом, тем ярче Гаррус вспоминает ритм их вчерашнего секса. Это будит его окончательно. Он приподнимается на локте, убеждается, что их ноги все еще переплетены и, резко выдохнув, трется о бедро Шепарда.

— Доброе утро, — бормочет Шепард и щелкает языком. Гаррус отвечает ему тихим мурлыканьем, глядя, как Шепард хмурится, затем зевает и, наконец, поднимает свои длинные ресницы. О да! У его человека волосы растут даже из глаз.

Ох уж эти глаза. Иногда смотреть в них — все равно что видеть отражение луны в колодце, а только потом обнаружить, что небо затянуто тучами. Или как смотреть в дуло заряженной двустволки и внезапно понять, как тебе повезло чувствовать себя в полнейшей безопасности под таким взглядом. В полутьме капитанской каюты глаза Шепарда кажутся блестящими и черными, как мокрый обсидиан, и от этого — еще более непроницаемыми. Но, духи, они потрясающие! Все в нем…

— Что? — спрашивает Шепард, и его тонкие светлые губы изгибаются в улыбке. Он протягивает руку к Гаррусу и начинает почесывать его затылок. Не раздумывая, Гаррус наклоняется над ним и трется лбом о его лоб. Он понятия не имеет, понимает ли человек значение этого жеста, но, если честно, ему все равно. Все, что он хочет, это вызвать у Шепарда улыбку, потому что ему определенно нужно смеяться почаще, ведь тогда его лицо становится веселым и молодым. Поэтому он проводит когтями по боку Шепарда, глядя, как подрагивают мышцы от его дразнящих прикосновений. Он пытается залезть к нему подмышку, но Шепард крепче прижимает руку, и его глаза смеются. В итоге ладонь Гарруса так и остается лежать на его груди, и приходится думать, что с этим делать дальше.

— Сосок, — говорит Гаррус, потерев коричневую пимпочку костяшкой пальца.

— Сосок, — соглашается Шепард с улыбкой, но это уже не такая улыбка, как от щекотки, и Гаррус это замечает. Он трет пимпочку снова, следя за глазами Шепарда, и успевает заметить их возбужденный блеск.

— Тебе нравится?

Шепард пожимает плечами, словно говоря: «Пробуй дальше, и увидишь сам». Поэтому Гаррус в порядке эксперимента сжимает сосок кончиками пальцев, и да, это действительно возбуждает. Пимпочка твердеет, и Шепард на секунду закатывает глаза, а потом закрывает их вовсе и делает резкий вдох.

— Я думал, они есть только у женщин, — протягивает Гаррус, продолжая свои опыты. Сосок можно гладить, щипать, а теперь, когда он твердый и торчит, даже выкручивать. Шепарда, похоже, все устраивает — его улыбка становится шире, он прикусывает нижнюю губу своими плоскими зубами, а когда Гаррус смотрит вниз, то обнаруживает, что у его человека стояк. — Значит, не только у женщин, — отвечает он на собственный вопрос.

— Ага, ага. Продолжай говорить, языкатый.

Это наводит Гарруса на новую идею, и, не выпуская из пальцев один сосок, он пробует на вкус второй. Почти турианский рык вырывается из горла Шепарда, и, наверное, это хороший признак, так что Гаррус продолжает прикусывать эту забавную маленькую штуковину, пока она не затвердевает, а затем проводит по ней языком. Дыхание Шепарда становится все тяжелее, а когда он высовывает язык, чтобы облизать губы, Гаррус делает попытку поймать его язык ртом. Его челюсти опасно щелкают, но человека это совершенно не пугает. Напротив, Шепард тянется к нему, хватает за воротник и целует.

* * *

Поцелуи считаются одним из величайших изобретений азари, но именно человек, его человек, помог Гаррусу их оценить, а затем полюбить, а затем подсесть на них, как на наркотик — и все это за одну ночь. Губы Шепарда — это какое-то чудо: теплые, влажные, податливые. Упругие. То, как они смыкаются на его мандибуле, как обхватывают его язык, как прижимаются к его рту с отчаянным, болезненным желанием — это незнакомая речь страсти и вожделения, которую Гаррус только-только начал изучать. Но сейчас ему не до нее, потому что все, что он хочет, это навязать свой собственный ритм, совпадающий с движениями пальцев, все еще сжимающих сосок. Шепард издает дрожащий вздох, и словно электрический сигнал проходит по телу Гарруса от уха до головки члена, уже готовой выскользнуть наружу.

Не успевает он подумать об этом, как Шепард просовывает свою прохладную и сухую ладонь между его ног и проводит большим пальцем по щели между пластинами. Духи, как хорошо! Все эти пальцы… они играют на нем, как на музыкальном инструменте, и Гаррус опомниться не успевает, как пластины раздвигаются, и член ложится прямо Шепарду в ладонь. Гаррус отпускает сосок и проводит когтем прямую линию по всему туловищу Шепарда — так резко, что с влажных, дрожащих губ срывается тихий стон — а затем смыкает пальцы на его члене. Потом прикусывает второй сосок и тянет его зубами, так что следующий стон оказывается совсем не тихим.

— Тебе это нравится, — шепчет Гаррус. Это уже не вопрос, и пламя в глазах Шепарда становится единственным ответом.

Этот гладкий, сухой человеческий член кажется странным на ощупь, но Гаррус быстро учится и уже знает, что нужно делать. Шепард так же быстро освоился и с его анатомией, и, наверное, это неудивительно, потому что на самом деле между ними двумя меньше различий, чем между ними и женщинами их вида. Они оба любят крепкую хватку, резкие движения и жесткий ритм. И смазку тоже любят, поэтому Шепард тянет Гарруса на себя, пока тот не укладывается сверху, их руки переплетаются, скользкие от природной смазки Гарруса, и вместе движутся вверх и вниз.

Жар волнами разливается по телу от каждого движения.

— Да… — выдыхает Гаррус. — О да.

Шепард втягивает его в очередной поцелуй, его пальцы вжимаются в нервный узел прямо под гребнем, и, когда их языки опять соприкасаются, Гаррусу кажется, что он тает. Он толкается бедрами, проведя своим членом по всей длине шепардовского, а потом давит в себе хриплый стон и прерывает поцелуй. Прижавшись лбом ко лбу Шепарда, Гаррус зажмуривается на мгновение и начинает ему дрочить. Духи, как же это классно! Потрясающе! Видеть, как затуманивается взгляд Шепарда, чувствовать, как движется его грудная клетка, слышать стоны, переходящие во всхлипывание — это так возбуждает, что Гаррус теряет контроль над собственными чувствами. Он отпускает себя. Позволяет бедрам двигаться в собственном ритме. Позволяет мыслям исчезнуть. Он даже не замечает, как его голова съезжает на подушку, и он утыкается лицом в шею Шепарда рядом с плечом. И точно так же не замечает, как его зубы впиваются в мягкую плоть, потому что когда Шепард кричит, это крик абсолютного удовольствия, и именно этот крик выталкивает Гарруса за грань, в блаженство оргазма.

* * *

За промежуток времени, который требуется, чтобы сердечный ритм Шепарда замедлился от безумного тук-тук-тук к размеренному та-дам, та-дам, та-дам, они успевают прийти в себя и просто валяются на постели, сплетясь руками и ногами. Снова начинает клонить в сон. Странные мысли блуждают в голове Гарруса, смутные образы встают перед полуприкрытыми глазами. Почему-то он вспоминает о доме. Не о контролируемом хаосе Сипритина, миллионах аэрокаров, снующих между сверкающими шпилями и искусственными дождевыми облаками. Нет, он вспоминает горы. Веселое журчание ручья, легкий бриз, воздух, пахнущий зеленью и желтизной. Солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь листву и ласкающие лицо. Мгновения невероятной полной тишины. Покой.

Гаррус улыбается собственным мыслям. Духи, он уже не помнит, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя таким расслабленным. Чужая теплая ладонь прижимается к его затылку, а еще одна медленно поглаживает талию. Гаррус приподнимается и смотрит в глаза своему другу. Все, что он сейчас чувствует — безмятежное отсутствие любых желаний — отражается в их темной глубине, и они все такие же непроницаемые.

Улыбка сползает с лица Гарруса, когда он замечает на плече Шепарда след от зубов. Он проводит пальцем по отметине, стараясь как можно лучше запомнить и эту картину, и собственные эмоции.

Когда он поднимает взгляд, Шепард пристально на него смотрит.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает он, чуть поведя плечом, чтобы показать укус.

Гаррус задумывается на мгновение. И пожимает плечами вместо ответа, словно говоря «Продолжай в том же духе, и увидишь сам».


End file.
